The thin line between life and death
by Windy Rein
Summary: He was still alive. There was something wrong with this picture. He was supposed to be dead, right? Maybe that bastard had saved him. HarryxDraco. No lemons. Character death or suicide. Depends on how you look at it.


**Warnings: **Suicide, mentions of drug and alcohol use. Some may think of this as OOC but I don't really think so. Oh and swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N:** This is a translation from my Finnish H/D fic so that more people could enjoy it. –sweatdrops- It took me about two to three hours to translate this. Some of the words used might not seem fitting but English is my second language, I guess, so I use that as an excuse. –sweatdrops and shuts up- Enjoy, loves. :)

He knew something was wrong. He knew that ceiling. He was breathing. What the hell? He wasn't supposed to be alive. He had put a syringe to both of his arms, they were almost full. He had also slit both of his wrists. What had happened? He looked at his arms, they didn't have anything on them and his wrists had clean bandages. That fucking saviour! This it will pay! Besides wasn't it supposed to be on a business trip or something. Undoubtedly it did more than just business there. He'd kill that bastard!

He stood up. Head felt a little dizzy. He walked to the fridge and opened the door. He yelped like wolf that lost its mate. It had taken everything that had even a little alcohol and left milk instead. There was a recipe to make porridge on the door. Oh now it was telling him how to live his life!

It was the one who had wanted him to be put into some kinda rehab. Like he would've needed that! He could've quit the drugs whenever he wanted to but they were the only thing that helped to ease the pain. He didn't want to think about it, the source of the pain, the reason for his current degradation. He gave a small laugh. Those should be in plural too. His family had abandoned him when he told he was with it and wasn't going to marry to some fine and pure-blooded clan. It had left him, probably thought that by dumping him it would get him to drop the drug usage. No, it was the last thing it should've done. Leaving only made things worse. He had started taking larger doses and more often.

There were noises from the other side of the door that ended his thoughts. He wasn't waiting for anyone. He heard the door opening. Strange, it was supposed to be locked. The one person he wasn't expecting to come entered. It had probably come to check if he was following its instructions. What was it really thinking? That he would do as he was told?

He was surprised to see it just walking past him like it hadn't even noticed him. What the hell was it trying? Why didn't it notice him? Like he would've been thin air.

Now it went to the bathroom. What the fuck had messed up its brain? Moving around his apartment without even noticing him. On the floor lay someone who looked like him. He wasn't that thin though.

He started following it, making precise observations of what it did. It had a marking on the 12th of May. He hadn't yet figured out what would happen on that date but he most definetly was going to.

On the morning of May 12th it was awfully sad. When the event approached it dressed in black, conjured a bouquet from some of its closet and went out.

It walked to the cemetery and after wandering around for a bit placed the flowers on one of the graves. Next it started strolling towards the church. The church was almost packed already. They had the funeral of the man who looked like him going on. He followed the ceremony but didn't catch the man's name at any point.

After the funeral service it began to follow the cortège which was to be expected. The cortège stopped at a particular grave.

Even after the others had left it still stayed standing before the grave. The dead one may've been a close and important person to it.

"You know, you only needed to stop." The dark man who had been quiet the whole duration of the ceremony spoke. Silence followed the sentence. Someone looked at him with pity.

"I never loved anybody else, you were the only one" he continued. "I only wanted to make you stop."

"Why are you talking to that grave when I'm right next to you?" the blonde yelled.

At that point I finally admitted it to myself. _I was dead._

**A/N: **Finally I got this finished. Review please, loves. Oh one more thing, I'm so sorry for making Harry an it but this thing wouldn't have worked if I would've used "he" of both of them and I didn't want to make it first person. So deal with it.


End file.
